What They See
by Laifan
Summary: Allen Waker, Kanda Yu, Lavi, Miranda Lotto, Linali Li and Komui Li. How they see the world around them. No pairings. Will contain 5 chapters, each in a character's point of view. Read and Review Please!
1. Allen Walker

**What They See**

Allen Walker

When Allen Walker first sees an akuma with his cursed eye he remembers Mana's words.

'_I curse you, Allen Walker.'_

That poor tortured soul, bound by chains and pain to that sentient, cruel weapon…he then had realized the extent of Mana's curse. It wasn't just the fact that he'd done the same to the only person that had cared about him, to his own father, and that he'd have to live with that haunting him. No, he could see those poor souls with his eye. And he had been terrified at first, standing frozen in place, his eyes gazing at the human disguised akuma. The monster grinned at him through his human façade but before he knew it that smile had been wiped from his face. Quite literally. The red haired man by his side put his gun away and smirked at him. A different smile from the akuma's but not an exactly kind one either. "That curse will prove quite useful, idiot apprentice."

Useful? No…

But with the passing of time the young boy had realized the purpose of his curse: to save the akuma. He was the only one capable of seeing those pitiful souls. To gaze at their depths and answer their cries for help. With his left arm he was able to bring them salvation. It was that simple. A simple thought but a far from simple task. But it was alright. He could take the burden – he would take it all with a smile.

When the akuma in Martel evolved to a level 2 he realized his mission was going to be harder than he had thought. But that only made his resolve stronger. The soul inside was even more disfigured, its form wrapped in bandages and burning endlessly in eternal damnation. So akuma evolution meant the degrading of the soul bound to it? Fine then. He'd just have to and end to its suffering. He wouldn't let his friends be harmed. He'd take it all.

When the level 3 evaded the Asia Branch he realized his mistake. Somewhere along the way he'd lost sight of his purpose. Gazing at the one that had been calling to him he'd understood. He had lost his way. Somehow he hadn't been shocked at the state the soul was in, only at his own foolishness.

'…_ve me. Love me. Please stop…this thing. You exist for our sake, don't you?'_

He had smiled and nodded. That was right. Somewhere along the way he had forgotten that. Linali's words had echoed in his mind.

'_When you think of the world what do you see?'_

Humans were important to him - a part of him existed for them. However another part of him existed for the akuma. To bring salvation to everyone. He was an Exorcist divided between Good and Evil. Forever a saviour. Ever restless.

'_Even though I've been reduced to this form, please love me.'_

That was right. He didn't need anymore resolve. He had enough – to live for both humans and akuma.

Now, he stares wide eyed at the deformed gory pile of dismembered aluma as it takes the shape of a woman pregnant with Evil. He hears a creepy laugh, like a child's voice, and stares at the level 4. It had the form of a distorted baby - a child of darkness. He feels bile raise in his throat and can't help but heave on the floor, tears running down his face when he catches a mere glimpse of the soul within. Of the souls of levels 3 were reduced almost to naught – only one single eye left that screamed pain and hope – this…this was nothing compared to that level of suffering. This soul…it was like staring at a deep abyss of swirling darkness. Pain, sorrow, extreme disgust…it no longer had any strength to call or even a recognizable shape left. If he didn't know it had once been a human soul he certainly would have thought he was staring at damnation itself. However, no matter how hard it was to look at it, his resolution was still the same. He didn't know if even Innocence could restore a soul so damaged but he wouldn't give up on it. Not ever. He would keep walking forward.

**A/N: One of my favourite parts in the anime is when Allen is talking to that Lv3 soul. I decided to include that part here. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Kanda Yuu

Kanda Yuu

For Kanda things are simple: he fights and he wins. There is no other way of life. No other choice. And it was fine for him. His curse was different than Allen's but still a curse – to live. No matter how many times his battered body is cut, slashed, pierced, crushed he doesn't die. He _can't_ die. Not before he finds 'that person'.

So he keeps fighting akuma not caring about anything else. He didn't allow himself to care, to form bonds. However, bonds are always formed when you interact with someone. But he doesn't care. He _can't_ care. Because caring only brings pain to him and to others. But why should he care about how others feel? He doesn't.

**N/A: Yes this chapter is extra short. that's why I'll submit the next chapter now too.**


	3. Lavi

Lavi

Lavi is in this battle for a reason: to record History. At least that had been the initial purpose. But he had broken a precious rule of the Bookmen. A most important one: he had started to care. He had formed bonds. Somewhere along the way he had started calling the other Exorcists 'comrades' in his mind. Friends.

He knows it's wrong, he assures the old geezer it's nothing, tries to tell himself it doesn't mean anything and he utterly fails. Allen, Yuu, Linali, Krory, gramps, Miranda, Komui…without him realizing they had become important in his heart. A heart he thought he had thrown away. They weren't mere ink on paper fated to decay with the passage of years. They weren't just another part of History. No…now he himself _was_ a part of History, of _their_ History. He wasn't unbiased anymore. And, somehow he didn't care. Even if he loved being a Bookman, this was a better feeling. So what if he was being selfish? This feeling was so foreign to him – he had never experienced it before. But he knew exactly what it was: friendship.

**A/N: Yeah another short chapter. I wrote all these one shots during class with only four hours of sleep XD;;** **Expect more soon**


End file.
